Transformers and the child
by Cyberfoxpup
Summary: Transformers was her passion, and she wishes to meet the Autobots. What would happen if the wish came true? Lets join little 10 year old Kathrine and her journey through the Transformer world. But will she stay pure Or fall victim to evil? ((Okay this is my first time writing, I know some of it will suck horribly, but it would be nice if you try giving me a chance.))


Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Kathrine Jones, I'm 10 years old and lives in Kansas. I love to read, play video games, watch movies a especially the scary ones, and I'm obsessed with Transformers. It was just another boring day for me. I'm now going through my summer vacation , it's been awhile since school went out. What ever. Any way I'm out side watching my friends play Kick Ball. There is Chris, Sara, Page, Lucy, Alvin and the twins Jack and James.

"Save my self the humiliation." I mumbled."Hey Kathrine, come play with us!" Chris yelled."No thanks," I shouted back. "I'm waiting for Megatron to come and turn me into road kill."Page stopped and stared at me. "Ok, whats up?" she asked with hands on hips giving that famous hard stare. "Something must of happened if your waiting for him to come and kill you." Man, she reminds me of Optimus."It's nothing really." I said looking down."Oh?" Page said cocking an eye brow. "Ok, maybe it is something?" I said cringing a bit."Well?" she asked."I'm-anxious-to-see-the-forth-Transformers-movie,but-it-feels-like-thousands-of-years-are-going-by." I bloated out. By now everyone is staring at me._"Oh boy..."_ I thought. "That again?!" wined Alvin. "Shut up Alvin!" the twins yelled. Lucy just shook her head, while Sara looked like she wanted to knock some sense in to me. "You will, just be patient." Page said.

"I know, But I just cant wait!" I happily said"Yes, but you need to calm down it's not the end of the world." Page said calmly "And I will show you how to calm down if you don't." Sara threatened "SARA! NO VIOLANCE!" Page snapped.I didn't want to listen any more, I ran inside and up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at my poster that has Primus the transformer god on it and all his glory."Primus? If you can hear me then can you make the Transformers real? I would love to meet them. I just...I...I just wish I could be with them." I eyes was suddenly growing heavy, I tried to keep my eyes open but sleep won me over and I fell in to darkness. But as I slept I herd a voice.**"You wish to be with my children? Then so be it, for now you shall play an appurtenant role in their lives as well as the future."**

Cold. It's the first thing that comes to mind, but... wait why am I cold? The last thing I remember was falling a sleep in my room on my bed. Plus the room was hot. Sweaty hot. So why the cold?!**"When will she wake up!?"** asked a gruffvoice who sounds irritated. **"It's been three hours now!"**_"Wait what?! Three hours?! I just fell a sleep a minute ago! And who dose this guy think he is?! If he doesn't like me sleeping here then tough luck this is my room and my be...uh? Why is my bed so hard?!"_ I thought in confusion.**"Just leave her alone,"** said a calm deep voice. **"the fall must of knocked her out. So it will take a while for her to gain conscious"** _"What?! I fell?! From were?! And how many more are there of these guys?! Why do they sound like their high above me?! …...why is the ground trembling?"_ I thoughtnow with a slit bit of panic.**"I think she can hear us,"** said another voice this one sounded also calm but not so deep. **"her stress levels has spiked a bit."**_"Oh shoot!"_ my panic rising. _"Oh man I'm dead! I am soooo dead!"_**"Her stress levels are rising, she can hear us."** the third voice said._"Oh thank you doctor obvious!"_ I thought hissed.

**"THEN WHY WONT SHE SLAG'N GET UP!?"** roared the first voice, gosh I'm going to go deaf!**"SHE WONT IF YOU USE THAT TONE OF VOICE!"** the third voice roared back."SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE YOU MAKE ME GO DEAF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while rubbing my ears. "SHEESH!""great! Now I've got a mind grain the size of a horse!" I growled but happy that they finely fell it subsided a little I took the chance to look at the speakers and my eyes almost popped out of my head at what. No. Who I saw. There towering over me was the very bots I dreamed to meet."By the Allspark." I said as my jaw fell.**"You know of the Allspark?"** asked a greenish yellow bot, who clearly was the third voice."Yes and I know you, your Ratchet!" I said with a stupid grin on my face. "Ratchet the hatchet." **"How do you know of us?!"** growled a black bot pointing his cannons at me, the first voice.

"Cool your gears Ironhide," I said. "I know you cant shoot me because Optimus won't let you. And that information is classified until further notice."Then I felt the ground shake once, all of a sudden a large metal hand grabbed hold of me and lift me up and stopped in front of the face of the one bot that I see Page as. Optimus prime._"Oh scrap! I am so screwed!"_ I thought in panic.**"Why is it classified?"** he asked."Well because you will think I have lost my mind and won't believe me." I said calmly as possible.

**"Try us."**said Ratchet. "Ok." I gulped. It took me about an hour to explain it to the bots, plus answering any questions they had. Boy, a new record it usually takes about three hours given the length of info. So yeah. Defiantly a new record.**"So...your saying that you come from another dimension were we don't exist? And we are just characters of movies, shows and story's?"** ask Ratchet. **"Is that all?"**All the bots was looking at me curiously. Well Optimus and Ratchet was. Ironhide was giving the 'I still don't trust you, but will buy it for now' look. Huh. Their metal beings with robotic faces and I can read their facial expressions. Ok, I think I've been around to many Transformer stuff. Just. Weird.

"that's about every thing." I said rubbing the back of my neck.**"But what puzzles me is how you got here."** said Ratchet. "Hm, you got a point." I said deep in thought.**"It's best we go back to base, we don't want Decepticons learning about her knowledge of us."** said Ironhide.**"A wise decision my friend."** Agreed Optimus. **"Autobots roll out!"**I guess they was in a hurry to get back to base because with me still in his hands, he transformed down and around me into his vehicular mode. I couldn't help but stare in awe as gears, bolts, cables and wires that folded around me into the shape of a peter built truck."That. Was. Totally. AWESOME!" I cheered, and I swear I heard Optimus chuckle. Twice awesome!


End file.
